


Lanval Defends The Queer Community (gone wrong) (gone sexual)

by permitmevoyage



Category: Arthurian Literature - Fandom, Lanval - Marie de France
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm so fucking sorry guys this is so cringe but so based at the same time, but like...make it excruciatingly educational, god what do I even tag??, god yeah sure??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permitmevoyage/pseuds/permitmevoyage
Summary: After Guinevere accuses Lanval of being gay, he expresses his lamentations to Gawain. While Gawain, being the horny bastard he is, sees an opportunity to rub one out, he doesn't anticipate it going this far.In other words, Lanval explains being gay and gay sex to Gawain who is more of a... visual learner.
Relationships: Lanval/Gawain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lanval Defends The Queer Community (gone wrong) (gone sexual)

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say other than brace yourself. This is basically sex-ed through example. Also, who let the ace lesbian write gay anal sex??

“And then she accused me of being gay! Which is fine, I love gay people and some of my best friends are gay, but I’m not gay! I love my wife!” Lanval laments over the smoldering coals of the fire.

“Queen Guinevere called you what?” Gawain asks absentmindedly while stoking the fire. He loves Lanval as much as the next knight, but he is getting a little bored.

Lanval halts his whining and shoots a confused look at his bonfire buddy. “Gay. A homosexual. Someone attracted to the same sex. Have you never heard of this, Sir Gawain? It seems like something you would know about, but maybe I assumed wrong.”

In his head, Gawain goes through about four of the layers of hell unpacking that sentence before he realizes that this night might wind up being anything but boring. “Hm no, I’m not quite acquainted with this ‘Gay’ you speak of. What does this… this homosexuality entail?”

Lanval shifts uncomfortably on his log, ashamed that he is so ill-prepared as an ally, that he doesn’t have his pamphlets and carrd scroll for Gawain to peruse. Lanval takes a deep breath and starts to explain. “Well, Sir Gawain, much like how a man can love a woman, a man can also love a man in the same way, same with two women. That is a very binary way of explaining things, I know, but that is a very general overview,” he says with a definitive nod.

Gawain seems to ponder the information, nodding as he slowly strokes his beard in wonder when in reality, he’s trying to think of how much longer he can edge this on for. “I see, I see, but what about intimacy, Sir Lanval? How exactly does that work with two men?” Gawain says, resting his head on his hand propped up on his leg.

“Well you see,” Lanval sputters, trying to collect himself. “You see, Sir Gawain, two men can still kiss or share a bed or even,” Lanval pauses.  _ Take a deep breath Lanval, your conversations with Richard Hovey have prepared you for this _ . After collecting himself he continues, “or even make love. Their relationship doesn’t much differ besides their gender.”

Gawain perks up with curiosity.  _ Oh, this is getting juicy. _ “Please, Sir Lanval, if you do not mind could you elaborate on this lovemaking? I’m quite interested but a little confused. Sex between a man and a woman is something I am well acquainted with but the mechanics of male sex… now that is most definitely something peculiar to me.”

“Hm, oh dear me… Well, are you familiar with anal intercourse, Sir Gawain?”

“Once or twice, if I recall,” answers Gawain with no hesitation.

“Not quite what I asked, but that will suffice,” Lanval responds, looking very much pained to know anything about Gawain’s sex life but it is not polite to kink-shame, so he continues his education. “In terms of penetrative sex, two men may partake in anal sex. It often requires some preparation and lubrication but can be quite satisfactory for both parties once they get going.”

Gawain leans in closer, completely captivated. “Absolutely fascinating, Sir Lanval. Now this preparation you speak of, pray tell, what is it?”

“When engaging in anal sex with a partner, any partner, it is important to work your way up in size to get the anus more… accustomed to the stretch. Many do this by using oiled up fingers and slowly working the anus until the size is comfortable.”

Gawain nods in understanding and tries to contain the laughter that is seizing his chest. “And after the fingers what comes next?”

Lanval looks to the dying embers of the fire for support as he continues. “Once the anus is stretched enough, it works much like vaginal sex in that the penis can then be inserted. You’re familiar with vaginal sex, yes?”

Gawain scoffs and looks at Lanval triumphantly. “Of course.”

“Right, well, from there intercourse is basically the same.”

“But the one acting as the woman, the one being penetrated, how are they satisfied?” Says Gawain, knowing exactly what he is starting as he throws a few logs onto the fire to get it going again.

Lanval tries not to look too perturbed, as Gawain may not fully understand the implication of his words and is here to educate him, as an ally of course. “Well Sir Gawain, what you have said isn’t quite true and can be offensive to the gay community. The man being penetrated isn’t acting as the woman, as he is a man if he identifies as such. This is a stereotype that feeds into assigning male and female roles onto a gay couple, such as assigning the top the more dominant male role and the bottom a more submissive female role. While this is quite sexist in general it is also harmful to the gay community.” He pauses and takes a deep breath. “I don’t mean to come off as angry with you, I simply wish to help you understand. As an ally, it is my job to support the LGBT+ community in whatever way I can.”

Gawain solemnly nods. “Aye, come however you would like, Sir Lanval, for you are a great ally and I was in the wrong. Please continue.”

“Yes, as I was saying, there is something called the prostate located in a man’s anus. This is a very sensitive organ that can stimulate much pleasure during anal intercourse. Of course, one could also stroke their partner’s penis during sex.”

Gawain’s eyes reflect the flames as they flicker to life, as if the hellish plan he’s just come up with is manifesting before him. He nods slowly and bashfully looks at Lanval. “I see,” Gawain stutters out as he tucks a stray strand of hair behind his ear. “Sir Lanval, what you speak of… dare I say I am most interested, but I am not sure I’m visualizing it correctly. Could you,” he bites his lip and looks away from Lanval. “Could you show me? If that’s not too much to ask?”

Lanval’s face turns bright red and he quickly fixes his gaze on the fire.  _ Dear lord, I may be an ally but none of the performative activists’ workshops prepared me for this.  _ He takes another moment to calm himself as he thinks over Gawain’s proposal.  _ My wife did only specify I couldn’t be with another woman, not another man. And she, too, is a great ally such as myself, surely, she will understand that this is merely an act of education since I am only an ally and totally straight. It is important for Gawain to have a safe and comfortable place to explore and as an ally it is important I provide him with that. _

With newfound confidence, Lanval sharply turns to Gawain and gives him a firm nod. “Very well, Sir Gawain. If you consent to this, then I am willing to show you.”

Gawain jerks upright, completely not expecting to get this far in his escapade. “Are you sure? I would hate to impose,” he stutters out with his hands flailing around in a placating attempt.  _ Well, this is going too accordingly to keikaku. _

“Nonsense!” Lanval stands up, fetching a blanket off a nearby stump and laying it out on the grass. “Now please undress and lay down on the blanket.”

Gawain makes swift work of removing his clothes, nearly tossing his pants into the fire, and lays down on the blanket.  _ This is surprisingly soft, maybe a flannel. I will have to ask Gwennie where she picked these up. _ “Alright, what now, Sir Lanval?”

Lanval surveys the area for some sort of lubricant and finds a bottle of olive oil lying about, you know, as they usually are.  _ Hm, this will do, but now I am craving some bread to dip in it. Get your head out of the gutter, Lanval, this man’s sexuality is on the line here.  _ “Yes, well now it is just as I said before, it’s best we prep your anus before I insert my penis.” He kneels on the blanket after removing his clothes in solidarity, coating his fingers in a generous amount of olive oil, and sets a firm look on Gawain. “Before we start this, it is imperative that I have your verbal consent. As this is important in any relationship, be sure to remember that.”

Gawain adjusts himself on the blanket, slowly coming to terms with the situation that he has gotten himself into accidentally on purpose.  _ Oh, Lancelot will never let me live this down _ . “Yes, yes I consent, and I will be sure to keep this in mind, thank you.”

“Righty oh, good sir! Now, lift your knees up like this,” Lanval says as he pushes Gawain’s knees towards his chest. Nodding contently, he continues. “This positioning will be more comfortable for you. I am going to put a finger in now. Please let me know at any time if you wish to stop. We can make a safe word if you so wish.”

“Oka- _ ay,”  _ starts Gawain, completely forgetting the fact that there’s about to be a finger inside of his ass. “I- um- no need for a safe word. I think I’m good.”

Lanval works his fingers into the anus with curious ease, gradually adding more and eliciting a positive and vocal response from Gawain. “My word, Sir Gawain, you are quite the natural at this! Is it feeling alright? See, as I said, it is important to use fingers, multiple if needed, to get adjusted.”

Gawain writhes on the blanket and nods in agreement.  _ Yeah, Lancelot will definitely never shut up about that one _ . “Feels great, Sir Lanval. I think I am adjusted plenty if you’d so like to show me the next part this so-called gay sex.”

“Very well.” Lanval slowly pulls out his fingers and reaches for more oil. “As I said earlier, once prepared and stretched enough, it is generally safe to insert a penis into the anus, as I am about to do. However, it is important to still use lubricant and go at a slow pace at first, again to adjust to it.”

“Right, right, very good. Please begin.”

Lanval is sure to lather up with a copious amount of olive oil before lining his penis up with Gawain’s anus. “Alright, I will be inserting myself now.”

Gawain feels Lanval push in and arches off the blanket.  _ Christ, it’s a good thing oblivious yet endearing idiots turn me on _ . Lanval is moving agonizingly slow, putting snails and slugs to shame.

Once Lanval’s penis is fully inside of Gawain’s anus he stops completely. “Going slow is important to get adjusted, remember this. The next thing you inquired about was the pleasure one on the receiving end would get. Now, this could come from stimulation of the prostate or your penis. Which would you prefer?”

Gawain groans impatiently “Well both sound excellent, let’s do both.”

“Righty oh, good sir! I will carry on then.” And with that Lanval picks up his pace, slipping his penis in and out with swift movements.

Gawain was absolutely blissed out on the blanket. “Shit, Sir Lanval, you’re not so bad yourse-” He’s cut off by a swift thrust and nearly sees stars.

Lanval moves his hand to suitably work on Gawain’s penis, of course well-coated in oils. “Yes, my lady seems to think so. Oh, it seems I have reached your prostate! Very good! See, I told you there would be pleasure in receiving.”

Gawain let’s out a long string of expletives as Lanval makes quick work of his penis, pushing him close to the brink of orgasm. “Lanval, it seems I am- I’m-”

“Ah yes, me as well! This would be called an orgasm, very common thing. It is experienced in both gay and straight sex, not to mean that bisexuals don’t. Now that I’m thinking about it, I worded that poorly and should do better. As an ally, I-“

“YES, as an ally you should do something about that, like finishing me off.”

“Right, yes, my apologies.”

With a few more strokes they are both lost in the sauce (a mix of olive oil and semen) and coming down from their respective highs. Lanval moves to help Gawain clean himself off as the knight looks almost melted into the blanket and lays down next to him.

“Well, Sir Gawain, does it make more sense now?”

Gawain takes a moment, finally catching his breath, and devilishly smirks at Lanval. “I’m not quite sure, Sir Lanval. You know what they say, third time’s the charm.”

Lanval gives a hearty laugh and hoists himself on top of Gawain. “Righty oh, good sir!”


End file.
